Destiny Reawakens
by cosmic-s-h-o-o-t-i-n-g-stars
Summary: My take on what happens after 5x13. MAJOR SPOILERS. It becomes a modern time story, of Merlin and Arthur, no true merthur, just a lot of bromance.. I'm sorry that the summary sucks, I promise the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**_My take on what would happen after the series ended.. So yeah.. Review and such ;)_**

__Percival had followed the footsteps Arthur and I had left behind on our way to Lake Avalon, and then where the foot steps disappeared, he just hoped he was going the right way. A few hours after I had pushed the boat through the lake, Percival had appeared, knowing, just by the look on my face what had happened. On our journey back to Camelot, I told him the entire story. I told him all of the times I had saved the stupid prat, and the prophecy of the Once and Future King. We made it back to Camelot, and Gwen became Queen. Time passed, and she lifted the ban on magic and made myself the Court Sorcerer.

I worked as the Court Sorcerer under Gwen's rule. She, as much as it pained her to do so, had to remarry for there to be an heir. She married Leon, for he was Arthur's most trusted knight and they had two beautiful sons. Gaius passed away only a few years after Arthur. After I had become the Court Sorcerer, Gaius had taken on a new apprentice, whom then took over as Court Physician. Gwen's sons grew, and all the knights and Gwen herself grew older. I, on the other hand, didn't age at all. Percival died, as did Leon, and Gwen, and everyone I had known when Arthur was alive. I had still not aged a day. I accepted a long time ago that it seemed the Great Dragon thought I was immortal, or at least destined to live until Arthur returned. As such, after Gwen's death, her eldest son took her place as king. I kept my position for awhile, though I decided I should travel and better learn my magic. I appointed a new Court Sorcerer, and began to travel.

I didn't stay in any places for very long, mostly because I didn't age. I would come in to a village and become an apprentice and learn their craft. I did this with Druid villages as well. In the Druid villages, I learned even more magic and became more skilled. As time passed, magic became less and less common. Many of the magical creatures naturally went extinct, and less people practiced magic. I lived through many wars, and I studied at many different universities. I learned many languages and acquired quite a wealth. No matter where I traveled, I tried to keep in the background. I saw Camelot and Albion grow very strong, and then crumble. I knew history better than most, and could speak many languages fluently. No matter where I traveled, I was able to fade into the background.

I am currently in London now, I own a house on the outskirts of the city. The countryside, is very beautiful. I own a few horses, which I ride often during my free time. Though my main reason for moving to London, is the same reason why I feel that I am still alive today, Arthur. I could feel that he had returned, and my magic had brought me here. Arthur, having been completely reborn, now went to a high school in London. He is about the same age he was when we first met, and as such, I'm taking that as a sign to restart our destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe what I do for this stupid prat. I walked into the high school, unreasonably nervous. Seriously, I have lived a thousand years, defeated Nimueh, defeated Morgana, am a dragonlord, defeated numerous magical creatures, and yes I was nervous for high school. I walked through my house, gathering the things I would need for the day, one of my stable hands was in high school, and I asked her what I would need. She knows my story, see Aithusa is still alive, and occasionally visits myself. Well this poor girl happened to be working one of those days. Nearly died of fright, poor thing. I generally trust one person, if I'm going to stay for more than a few months, and it seems as though fate chose her. Ironically, this girl, her name is Alexandra, goes to the same school as Arthur. She says that she is friends with his girlfriend, and if I find her at lunch, she could help me meet up with him, in exchange for rides to school of course.

See in my time, I have accumulated quite the wealth. The house I am staying in now, is a grand Victorian outside of London. Quite a few acres of property, and stables in the back. There is a wooded area in the back of my property, perfect for riding. I enter my livingroom and see Alexandra already sitting there, waiting for me. She thought I was crazy at first, though she felt that it made the fact that she never really had to muck the stables, ever, even when she came everyday, much more sensible. I ask, "Are you ready to go?" She nods and we head over to my garage. I flick on the lights, and look at my collection of, okay, really nice cars. I went over to one of my more moderate cars, a simple, black Mercedes. We drive over to the school, and my first day begins.

I first see Arthur screaming at some poor underclassman who must've gotten in his way. I go over to him, and say, "Come on that's enough.  
You've had your fun my friend."

Arthur looks over to me, "Do I know you?"

"Erm, no, I'm Merlin." I stick out my hand as if to give him a handshake. She just looks at me scornfully, "So I don't know you called me friend."

"That was my mistake." Alexandra comes over and says, "Arthur, I see you've met my friend Merlin. Merlin, I know Arthur can be kind of an ass, but I'm sure he'll begin to grow on you."

Something flashed in Arthur's eyes, and a girl looking remarkably like Gwen said, "Arthur what is it?" Arthur replies simply, "Oh nothing just , deja vu." It take all of my self control to not start laughing, and Alexandra seems to make sense of what just happened and shoots me a smile. Alexandra says to me that we have our first class together, and that Arthur does as well. We go off to this first class, history. The irony of me studying history makes me laugh, much to the confusion of Arthur, Alexandra seems to understand. We walk into the classroom, and as the teacher had never assigned seats, even though it was the middle of the semester, I was able to sit with Arthur, and Alexandra and one of Arthur's other friends. She introduced herself as Morgan, and I could feel magic radiating off of her, almost as if she was the reincarnate of Morgana, who knows, maybe she is. The class, isn't just any history, but world history, and at the moment, they are studying the medieval ages. My specialty.

The teacher makes a crack at Arthur, saying that his name, Arthur Pendragon, is the same as the legendary king of Camelot, which is because he's the same person. The teacher then looks to me, and says, "Merlin Emrys, in the same legend, you were the King's old sorcerer. The one who protected Camelot, the old sorcerer who placed the sword in the stone and helped King Arthur find the Holy Grail. Though enough about legends, if you are truly interested in this legend any of you can look it up, I'll even let you present it to the class."

After the class is over, Arthur states, "Supposedly, I am related to this King Arthur, he was supposed to be my namesake. What about you _Merlin_? Why were you given such an odd name."

I sighed and recited the story I had come up with in case anyone asked such a question, "My father knew this legend, and always found it funny that his last name was the same as the old sorcerer's, and thought it would be interesting to name me Merlin. That and my mother studied birds, there's a hawk called the Merlin hawk, it became their agreement in interests." It was almost sad how much better I've gotten at lying in the past thousand years.

Morgan dares to ask the question that they were all now wondering, "You talk about your parents in the past tense, is there a reason for that?" I look up, "Well yes, they died sometime go, in a car accident, that's why I transferred schools. I live with a family friend outside of the city. That's how I know Alexandra, she works in his stables."

The next class is going to start soon, and as such, we head in our separate ways, not meeting again until lunch. I must say, after having taken classes at Universities since they first came into existence, high school was quite easy. I am taking both Latin and French, both of which I am fluent in. The french teacher seemed very amused in this fact, and asked why I didn't then take Spanish, the class seemed quite annoyed when it was determined that I'm fluent in multiple different languages. And if I ever need to speak to someone in a language I don't know, I can just magic the situation so that I understand what they say and they understand me. I didn't reveal that I was fluent in Latin. That would produce too many unwanted questions. I also was stuck in per-calculus. Quite a terrible class I must say. Dreadfully easy, though I've taken it along with much harder mathematics before.

Lunchtime comes, and I find Alexandra and go to sit with her and Arthur and their friends. I realized pretty quickly, that most of the people whom were close to Arthur, had also been reincarnated. Arthur's girlfriend's name was Gwen, obviously the reincarnate of Guinevere. Sitting with us was also her brother, Elyon, Arthur's oldest friend, Leon, Morgan, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival, who now went exclusively as Percy. Alexandra managed into this group for the sole reason that she grew up next to Gwen, and had been friends with her since before Kindergarten. Well, that was quite lucky for me, except nothing comes down to luck, only destiny.

They talk of trivial things, though they seem quite interested in my own life. I told them some truths, like how I've traveled around the world, and how I'm fluent in most prominent languages. Though not of everything I have studied, nor my magic. They invited me to hang out with them after school, though I had already promised Alexandra a ride back to my house for her to take care of the horses. All she generally had to do was ride them, I fed them and mucked their stables with magic for the most part. Alexandra asked me, "Do you think it would be okay, if they came over to help exercise the horses?"

I laughed, to everyone else it sounded as though she was asking if I though my "family friend" would mind, when in actuality, she was asking me. I answer, "Of course, they just won't get paid."

It became decided, they'd follow myself and Alexandra home, and we'd go riding for the afternoon. The inner knight was definitely coming out of them. Maybe the memories of their past life were closer to the surface than I had originally thought. I was already noticing that Arthur was more like himself from the end of his life than the beginning. My job may be easier than I originally expected.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :) I'm glad you like it. **

**I liked the idea that everyone who was close to Arthur came back with him. I'm not sure whether to add Mordred or not. Any ideas? **

**I also tried to find a way to modernize everyone's names,though as in multiple cases, I could not come up with anything the name just stayed the same. **

**Alexandra is my own character, I wanted at least one outside character to help Merlin out. Like in the show it was Gaius. Obviously Alexandra can't help him with magic, but she can help him get into the Arthur's group of friends. **

**Lastly, not sure where Morgana is going to go.. So if anyone has a specific way they see her going please tell me! I'm thinking good, though another evil Morgana could be fun too ;)**

**Please Review and thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin, if I did, it would not have ended. **

**helllo! I have a quick a/n in the beginning: so it was brought to my attention, that being an ignorant American ;) I don't know much about the British school system. The lovely Erik's Princess helped me out a bit, though I still don't feel completely comfortable in my knowledge of it. Thus, even though it makes little sense, the school system is more American than it is British. I honestly did not think that one through, and I apologize profusely for my inaccuracy. Oh and thank you to everyone who has read this story, who is following it, who favorited it, and of course special thanks to those who reviewed :) **

* * *

Alexandra and myself get into my car after the final bell rings. The others are supposedly going to try and follow us, though as traffic in the city is always horrendous, that does not seem very likely. I gave them the address and hoped they had a GPS. The main reason why Alexandra enjoys riding with me is because I have a tendency to use my magic to help the traffic move better. It's quite helpful actually, though the first time it happened was an accident, I kept to it for it worked so well.

We arrive at my house, which in town is known as the Old Man's house. It's quite funny actually. I bought this house under the guise of Dragoon, well, what used to be known as Dragoon. Recently that guise has just become known as the Old Man. The inside is beautiful. There are artifacts dating from all the periods in which I lived, even things from Camelot. My favorite piece of decorations are the two swords forged in the dragon's breath hanging about my mantle. The two swords that once belonged to Mordred and Arthur. I had given Arthur's to Freya a long time ago, though after swords were no longer being used as common weapons, I felt it would be safe to bring it back into my possession. Mordred's sword I had found sticking out of the ground not long after Arthur's death. It was in front of a grave, and I assume it was Mordred's grave. I wander intothe library, as I often do. I still own the magic book which Gaius had given me when I first arrived in Camelot along with a few others. The library, which I generally did not welcome visitors into, showed evidence of all my travels, and of all different lives I had lived. I have all of my different degrees, which I have accumulated over the years hanging on one wall. All under different aliases of course.

I look to the bookshelves, with all of the leather bound books, centuries old, and then the newer more modern books, sitting side by side. My entire house was a collector's dream. After Gaius had died, I had been given all of his books, along with the magic books hidden in the vaults of the castle. There is a grand piano in the corner, which I have learned to play, and play with more than a novice skill. It's amazing what skills you pick up after a thousand years. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, and Alexandra along with everyone else walk in. I say, "You know, the library is not a room many get to see. There are many artifacts in here dating way back, it's quite amazing actually, though let's head out back towards the stables. Alexandra, I presume the stables are clean, correct?"

Alexandra nods in reply, a sparkle in her eye at our hidden joke. We walk past my mantle, and both Arthur and Morgan stop and stare at the two swords. Without realizing it, they are looking at their downfall all those years ago. Morgan says, "I had a dream, long ago.. I believe I had died in it, and I believe my death was caused one of those swords. Except, it wasn't actually me who had died. Well it was, but it wasn't.."

Her words fade off. It does not surprise me that she has dreams of her past life. She was a powerful Seer along with a High Priestess. I'm only hoping that this time, she will not have to be the darkness to my light.

We walk back out through the kitchens and back towards the stables. I walk in first, and have to quickly use my magic to stop the stables from mucking themselves. At least they are clean, and it was Alexandra who was right behind me. We begin to saddle the horses, when Gwaine decides to announce, "You know, I've never ridden a horse. Though it can't be too hard can it?"

Basically the entire group nods in agreement about having never ridden before. I can only hope that they will regain those memories quickly. We all saddle up, and head off into the woods. Thank gods that they all seemed to remember what they were doing.

Elyon looks at me, "Merlin, what is that attached to your saddle?" I look down, and realize that I had forgotten to take the sword off my mare. I generally take the sword with me for protection if I go off riding alone. Especially when I want to try and keep my magic inconspicuous, which is all the time. It's amazing how no one ever seems to question the flying sword coming out of nowhere, but the second you say any spells, there will be a witch hunt.

I grin a little, and pull out the sword, it's one I have had since my days in Camelot. Yeah, it would probably make more sense to have a gun, but some habits never die.

Arthur without even realizing what he is saying says, "Oh gods, Merlin with a sword. We all better look out for our lives, for we all know he can't handle a sword for the life of him."

Everyone seems confused now, especially Arthur, for who in their right mind even used swords now. Or who even needed some sort of protection on them anyways. Handguns are not allowed in the UK, and shotguns require a license, though they are not really needed.. Though the question going through everyone's mind seemed to be_ Why does Merlin having a sword seem odd for reasons other than swords are outdated? _

The group had reached a fairly large clearing. It was the clearing I normally used to summon Aisthusa, not that I was planning to do so. I stopped my mare, and the rest of the horses stopped as well. Something seems to flash in Morgan's eyes, something that seemed almost like recognition. Morgan suddenly sounding frightened said, "Merlin.. What.. Oh my god.. The last thing I remember is cruelly teasing Arthur, and then being stabbed.." Her eyes lit up, with realization and she suddenly said, "You stabbed me! With the sword forged in the dragon's breath! I died by your hand."

* * *

**Sorry.. I just really like dramatic endings... And I felt like Morgana being the first to reach the realization of what was happening would be fun. This is a slightly boring chapter, and for that I apologize, but you need to have them now and again.. **

**oh and it's 2 am where I am now.. So there will probably end up being another chapter up before the end of today.. **_  
_**Please review and thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

I silently curse myself. I should have realized, Morgana being a seer would most likely be the first to remember.

Everyone dismounts, looking at Morgan as if she had just gone crazy. And considering none of them remembered their past, it's not all that surprising. I look at Morgan, "Morgan, that was over a thousand years ago. Things have changed. Your fate can be changed, but only if you are willing for it to. Your part in destiny has been fulfilled. History would not repeat itself in that way, I'm sure of it."

Morgan looks at me apprehensively, "I realize now that I was so full of hatred and anger, my judgement was clouded. We were working towards the same goal, and I couldn't even see that. I believe that when you killed me, you also killed all the anger and resentment in my soul as well. And for that Emrys, I must thank you."

Everyone else seemed extremely confused. What we were saying obviously made no sense to them. It would be pointless to explain it to them. They'll be regaining their memories soon enough. Maybe there is a book in my library containing such a spell as to help with that. Morgan, picked up a dead wilted flower. With a flash of gold in her eyes, and a few whispered words, the flower came out of it's wilted state and in full bloom. The others stared in disbelief. All I could do is smile.

Lancelot, looks at the flower in first confusion, but then in realization. He speaks a daring question, "Merlin.. Morgan, she wasn't lying was she? All of us, except for maybe Alexandra, lived over a thousand years ago. We lived in Camelot, as knights of the Round Table."

This seemed to spark their memories. I could see it in their eyes. I nodded yes, and Arthur sat onto the ground. "Why were we brought back, and why was Merlin the only one who seemed to remember anything? There must have been a reason. And Alexandra, why are you laughing?"

I turned to look at her, and she was indeed, laughing. Chuckling, she replied, "It's almost funny, seeing the legendary knights of Camelot, the ones on childhood fairy tales seem so distressed. Also, it's obvious Merlin never told any of the the full truth before you died."

Oh thank you Alexandra. The one person I decided to trust in this lifetime, turns out to have the biggest mouth of them all. I glared at her, "Well, thank you for putting me on the spot, and sorry that I did not know of the whole prophecy until more than half of this group was dead. There's also the whole fact that Kilgarrah can only seem to speak in riddles, leaving me to believe that only Arthur would return. I thought of telling Gwen multiple times, but I couldn't bear to disappoint her if it wasn't in her lifetime. Which, looking at it now, was mostly definitely not in her lifetime."

I got puzzled looks from everyone. Looks like this time it was myself who had spoken in riddles. I sigh, "Before the Battle at Cammlan, I went to the Crystal Cave, and there I had learned a few things, including that hidden path-" I see everyone, especially Morgan cringe at that memories. It's nice to see her feeling some guilt in all honesty. "-But the rest I kind of disregarded. After Arthur had died, Kilgarrah explained the prophecy of the Once and Future King, well kind of explained it. He told me that, Arthur as the Once and Future King would rise again when Albion was in the most need, and that I would be there when it happened. Gwen, I thought of telling you, but I wasn't sure you would be able to bear the waiting, especially if it didn't happen in your lifetime."

Percival was surprisingly the one to speak, "Merlin, what was it you had learned in the Crystal Cave?"

"The meaning of the title Emrys. And as time went one, I learned that it was less of a title and more of a description." More puzzled looks, I couldn't hide this forever. "Emrys means immortal. I only ever told Gaius, back all those years ago."

Morgan, with an incredulous look, "So you've been alive all of this time? How did nothing kill you? Even as a High Priestess I could still be killed.."

I gave her a small smile, "You never really did have a chance back that day in the woods, now did you Morgana?"

Gwaine looked utterly confused. "Wait, so you have magic? And you've been alive, all these years?"

I couldn't help but laugh, it actually didn't completely surprise me that Gwaine was confused, he never had learned of my magic. "I believe that, this was enough for today though, let's bring the horses back before it gets too dark."

We rode back in mostly silence, Everyone seemed consumed by their new found memories. Once we get back to the stables, and everyone dismounts, I decide to save Alexandra the trouble of dealing with the saddles, and I use my magic to put everything back where it belongs. We walk back up to my house where Arthur decides it would be a good time to ask, "So, who actually owns this house?"

I laugh and reply, "I do, actually. After living for a over a thousand years, one tends to accumulate quite a wealth. Especially considering I worked as the Court Sorcerer for awhile. And every few lifetimes, I would go and learn the new discoveries in medicine and work as a physician or later on a doctor. Though I tended to try and lay low. Also, everything in my house is an original from whichever era it was produced."

Everyone seemed surprised at this news. "Just because I grew up a farm boy and then a servant did not mean I could not accumulate some wealth."

"But this isn't some wealth. I would say that my servant now is now more affluent than I am."

We could all only laugh at the irony at it. Morgan speaking obviously quite impulsively said,"It's similar to the irony of how Arthur was nothing without Emrys. That's the entire reason why I took your magic in the first place. Arthur was nothing without you, and you were nothing without magic." She looked down at her feet.

We entered into my living room. Arthur looked up at the two swords over the fireplace, "Isn't that my old sword?"

"Your sword and Mordred's, yes. The two swords forged in the dragon's breath. I used to hide them in the Lake of Avalon, that is until it became a real tourist trap. I'm honestly not even sure what the name of it is anymore."

Morgan looked quite unsettled, and feeling quite obvious guilt. She spoke up, "It's getting late, we should probably get going soon. Goodbye Merlin. I'm sure we all still have questions, but those will be answered in time."

They all turn to leave, but Arthur comes over to talk to me first. He calls out, "I'll be there in a second, don't leave without me." He then turns to me saying, " I believe you have had more than two days off in my absence. You'll start back up tomorrow. I'll find something for you to do, don't worry. Oh, and Merlin, thank you."

I reply, "I thought you weren't going to get into the habit of thanking me. And you are such a clotpole. Only you would find a need for a servant in the 21st century. " He moves closer, and we quickly hug before he leaves with the rest.

* * *

**I couldn't resist adding the hug.. ;) **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed the story ! **

**And to those who continue reading this. Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into my library, trying to wrap my mind around everything. Though mostly the question which I had tried to refrain from answering. Why is Arthur back now? It was foretold that he would only come back when Albion was in it's greatest need. Though it does not seem as though Albion is any worse than it has been at any point in the last 1500 years. Though, thinking about the original prophecy, maybe it could make sense.

The original prophecy foretold Arthur uniting Albion and bringing back magic to the land. Albion is pretty much still united, it's called the United Kingdom, but that doesn't mean much. Magic, on the other hand, has been swept from the land. If only Uther could see his lands now, he would be proud. Kilgarrah, not so much. As science came more into play, magic became more of a myth than a fact. Now the only people who believe in magic are young children.

So, I figured out the what, or at least I think so. It's just the how to figure out. I decided the best thing to do would be to sleep on it. Either way, I have the rest of the school week to get through. Oh, what I am willing to do for that clotpole.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is extremely short, but I don't want to be one of those authors who just never updates, my solution, this short chapter. So I apologize. Hopefully, writer's block will mend itself. Thank you to all those who have reviewed :) **

**Please continue reading and reviewing and all that fun stuff :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So incredibly sorry for such a long wait... So yeah, thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites! Oh, and unfortunately I do not own Merlin. If I did, the series would most definitely be continued. **

* * *

It had been a bit over a month, and none of us had come up with any sane way to bring back magic. The problem was most people would just consider you insane and lock you up or something along those lines. Locking any of us up, would most certainly hinder our goals. Luckily for us, the solution had come up completely on it's own. Sometimes fate actually worked in my favor.

See, Arthur has many friends, not just the knights, Gwen, Morgana, and myself. Obviously, he has yet to tell any of them that he is the reincarnation of King Arthur, though he still keeps in good terms with all of them. As such, when a few of them invited him and the others to the local shopping center, he agreed. We were on the top floor, and one of the girls was looking down to the ground floor, which was a good four floors below. Well, she leaned a bit too far, honestly not sure how she managed to do that. I'm not entirely sure I want to know the answer. Either way, she began to fall. Everyone panicked, for if she fell to the ground, she'd be lucky to still have her life.

Without thinking it through, I felt my eyes flash gold, and she immediately stopped falling. With just a few thoughts she was brought back to where we were all standing. Without thinking,(though does he every actually think?) Gwaine spit out, "Well good thing Merlin was here to save the day!"

This, of course, resulted in multiple stunned looks. I started thinking about bringing magic back, and how this little incident may have actually helped our cause. Quickly thinking, I said, "Let's go get some chips and we'll explain."

Hesitantly, the entire group went off. After finding a table large enough, curse Arthur's popularity, I looked over to the girl who fell, "Are you alright?"

Blushing she replied, "Yes, though I'm not entirely sure what happened. One second I was falling and the next I was back standing with the rest of you."

"Let me explain. I saved you, using, well using magic. I know I probably sound insane, but how else could you explain it?"

* * *

**Woo! Cliffhangers ;) I think.. maybe.. I tried, okay! I'm so sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to keep up with updating when I figure out all the little details of each scene. Much more difficult than I originally imagined. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I have it mostly figured out, but for now I hope this will suffice! Thank you for reading! Love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

The girl who fell, I really should probably learn her name, said, "Wait, so you're saying you used magic to save me? What are you the real Merlin or something?"

Her last statement was dripping with sarcasm, not that I could blame her. But being witty back was way to tempting, "Are you saying I'm some fifteen hundred year old wizard, spending my time in high school?"

I let that statement sink in, watch her facial expression become slightly embarrassed, wait for her to say, "No, of course-" When I interrupt her and say, "Because you're right. Destiny causes one to do highly unusual things."

Lancelot, or as he is apparently called by everyone in this time, Lance, laughs at the poor girl's expression. Along with everyone else's expressions. Even if all those who had been in Camelot with me knew I was immortal, I had never brought it about in such a way before. It's not like I wanted to be stuck in high school. Especially when there is nothing really new for me to learn here. It's all for Arthur. Always has been always will be. Looking at the girl's face, along with her friends' faces I realized I should probably explain more. I tell them the gist of the entire story. Not going into too much detail, that would take about fifteen hundred years. I can tell the only reason why they believe me, is because Arthur agrees with everything I say, and because I saved the girl.

This one girl, whom is obviously quite stupid to be blunt, asked, "It sounds like destiny is the only thing you care about. Damn, you really need to get laid."

"Are you implying I'm a virgin?"

"..."

"Because I've had fifteen hundred years of free time, I can assure you that I'm not. Though no shame if you are."

By the color flooding into her cheeks I'd guess that I was right. Some people are just way too easy to read.

I left not long afterwards, deciding that talking to Aithusa would help me clear my head. Back when Kilgarrah was still living, I helped him teach Aithusa how to speak. That was quite the adventure. Especially with the whole dragon's don't lie thing. Now she is as wise as Kilgarrah, and we can actually have quite intelligent conversations. She has also taken Kilgarrah's place when it comes to speaking riddles about destiny, which is as it always has been and will be, quite infuriating. Though in this case it might be helpful.

We had all taken the train to the shopping center, and not wanting to both with parking or driving for that matter I had teleported not far from the station. I found an area, that amazingly was empty of random passerbys, and with a few mumbled words, I was back standing in my living room. I walked out to the stables and riding on my favorite mare, I rode out to a very secluded, large clearing, calling for Aithusa on my way there. I had found this clearing after the incident with Aithusa and Alexandra. I figured it would be for the best. Though maybe she would now be helpful to the cause of bringing magic back. When I reached the clearing Aithusa was waiting for me.

* * *

**Hello my loves! Thank you for the reviews and such :) They always make my day. Yay for plot bunnies finally deciding they wanted to cuddle again. Hopefully I will be able to update this again soon. Though life has a tendency of getting in the way. Especially when technology decides to hate you. So once again thank you to all those who reviewed, and even kept reading this story. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

I met with Aithusa in our little clearing. She greets me with a bad attempt at imitating Kilgarrah, "Hello young Warlock. What seems to be troubling you?" I laugh, "I'm not exactly what you would call young anymore. And I hate to tell you this, but your Kilgarrah imitation has only gotten worse over the years."

"Well then. It's not like I have any recent memories to base the imitation off of."

"That may be true, though it was not necessarily that great in the first place. All it ever did was annoy the crap out of him. I must say, you were even better at that than I was, and that is saying something."

Aithusa laughs, "Well thank you, I am not sure whether or not it was a compliment or not, but either way, I'm taking it as one. At the same point, I know you would not have summoned me, if it were not important."

I tell her of recent events. She said, "Follow your instincts, and destiny will fall into place," before flying off. There are times where she is as helpful as Kilgarrah had always been. And by helpful, I simply mean confusing.

* * *

A week or so later, I had gone out riding with Gwen and Arthur. It seemed just like old times, except, not quite. We conversed about old times, and I continued telling them all the times I had saved Arthur's life. Well all of the really important times. I'm not sure I quite remember all of the times I had saved his life. There were way too many to count. We made it to the clearing where I had conversed with Aithusa earlier in the week, unbeknownst to them. We decided to stop and let the horses rest, and I went off to bring them to a near by stream. As I was on my way back, I noticed that Gwen and Arthur were in a really deep conversation.

"...I love you Arthur, I always have and I always will. I continued loving you even when you were gone."

"I love you as well. I still feel the need to apologize. You had to live all those years without me, just to hear from Merlin that I would be coming back. I'm glad you didn't wait for me, though you shouldn't have had to rule alone."

"I was never truly alone Arthur, I had Merlin, and Leon, and Percival. They all helped me out a great deal. Especially Merlin. People had very strong reactions to Merlin. They either wanted him as Court Sorcerer or burned at the stake. But anyways, I always knew deep in my heart that you would come back for me. I just hope that this time our story won't end so tragically.

"It didn't end tragically last time. Last time wasn't the end, thus it did not end tragically. We will get a happy ending this time, I promise you that Guinevere."

When the started kissing fairly passionately I felt it was time for them to know. I cleared my throat, laughing as they both jumped sky high.  
"I brought the horses back. I figured it would be a good idea to get back before dark. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

They both hurriedly shook their heads no. We headed back to my stables, talking and laughing about old times.

* * *

**Hey everyone:) I'm glad to see that people are still enjoying this.** **I have midterms next week, so either there will be a new chapter everyday, while I'm trying to procrastinate or there won't be any until the week is up. Thinking about my grades, I really hope it's the latter. I had some really fun ideas with what Merlin did in his 1500 year break, I guess you could say. As such, I'm going to start a series of one-shots about it. If anyone is interested, please check it out, it's called _1500 Years :)_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning. So who in their right mind would be pounding on my door? Oh, that's right, Morgan. I had given her a spell book, to help her regain her magic. Ever since then, she's been showing up at random to show me how she managed to use her magic for something good. I'm glad she found a way to use it for good, but I really don't need to be informed every time she helps a wilted flower bloom.

Anyways, I went to open my door, and behold, it was in fact Morgan. Except she looked a bit ore like the hateful Morgana from Camelot. We stare at each other for approximately four seconds before she starts screaming. "Aithusa is alive and you never felt to have the decency to tell me?! I was always worried about her! Always! I loved her more than myself! And considering how I behaved back then, that is not something you should have overlooked!"

"I'm sorry Morgan. She doesn't live with me at all times. She only comes to visit me, now and then. Though, how did you find out she was still alive? Aithusa is normally quite careful about being seen.."

"How could you not notice a giant white dragon flying over the countryside!? And I had gone to the countryside to practice magic. I'm less likely to be disturbed, or sent to a mental hospital. People aren't exactly willing to accept that someone may have magic. They'd rather consider you insane first."

I gave her an amused look, "Trust me, I've realized that people aren't exactly.. Accepting of magic. Especially now. And yes, she's still alive. She can speak now. That was not a job I'd ever wish upon someone else. I can summon her if you'd like."

She nodded her head vigorously. I sighed, "Come on, it's not like we can summon her here, we'll have to either walk or ride the few miles to the clearing I normally use."

We walked out to the stables, and set out on the path that leads to the clearing. It was a few minutes before either of use spoke. "Back in Camelot, how did you do it? Obviously no one knew of your magic. How had you not gone insane?"

"Well, Gaius knew. So I was not completely alone. When Lancelot was still alive he knew as well. It was my destiny to keep Arthur safe, it still is. It's quite a bit easier now though. I accepted my destiny. I was told within my first few days, that I was to help Arthur reunite Albion and bring back magic to the land. I felt that I should help Arthur if only for magic's sake."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"In the beginning, I was simply too scared of dying. Thinking back to that, I can only laugh. After that, there was nothing I would've been able to say to change your destiny."

"How does the whole immortal thing work?"

"If you're planning on an attempt to murder me, it wouldn't work. I haven't actually aged since Arthur's death. I've mastered aging spells to help fit it. In my experience it seems as though I simply can't die. No one can kill me, whether with magic or regular weapons. Though I'm not sure what would happen with a sword forged in the dragon's breath. Never wanted to try it."

Amused, Morgan said, "So I theoretically could kill you."

"Like that always worked so well for you in the past."

"Touche."

We were quiet until we reached the clearing which wasn't much time after. I summoned Aithusa, who appeared not long afterwards.

Morgan had a look in her eyes, a look similar to the one she used to have in Camelot before it all went to hell. She held out her hand and whispered, "Aithusa, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you."

* * *

**I am so terribly sorry it took so long to update. Well I hope you guys liked it! And wish me luck on my last three midterms. **

**Love you all :)**


End file.
